1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle front mudguard.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical bicycle generally includes front and rear mudguards to prevent the cyclist from being splashed with mud during cycling. Nevertheless, a mudguard with specific dimension cannot be applied to all kinds of bicycles. In addition, attachment of the mudguards to the bicycle is troublesome, as one has to detach the front/rear brakes before attachment of the mudguards and reattach the front/rear brakes after attachment of the mudguards.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved bicycle front mudguard that can be attached to a bicycle head tube without the need of detaching the front brake.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved bicycle front mudguard that can be attached to all kinds of bicycle head tubes with different inner diameters.
In an embodiment of the invention, a bicycle front mudguard comprises a mudguard including a first mudguard section and a second mudguard section. A mounting member includes a first end to which the first mudguard section is attached and a second end to which the second mudguard section is attached. An attachment device is provided for attaching the mounting member to a bicycle head tube.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.